24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: Archive 4 (newest) :: Archive 3 (recent) :: Archive 2 (older) :: Archive 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' Name Of Guy Tanner Shot I'm setting up Alan Tanner's article and now the name of the guy he shot eludes me. It was Joe something wasn't it? -WarthogDemon 04:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, your article answers my question. :) -WarthogDemon 04:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : Gabriel Schector was the witness killed, and also his bodyguard. You're asking about the guard? He definitely had a name too, but I won't be able to find it since someone is using my TV (I recorded the episodes with my DVR). I'll reply when I find it :) 04:28, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aha. Got it. (I was anticipating he'd get shot by a sniper too. I called it right! :P) -WarthogDemon 04:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : Okay I believe the bodyguard is "Ari". I initially thought it was either Harry or Larry, but when Renee speaks the dude's name, she doesn't say "hah-ree" but sounds more like "ah-ree". 13:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I'm sorry it took me so long to answer - I didn't see the request at the bottom of the page (time to make an archive I think). Yes, I'll be happy to add 24 Wiki to the spotlight list. While I can't say that the spot will be up by tonight, I think it will still be useful over the next few weeks. I've put in a message to the guy who does the spots for entertainment about your request as well. One thing - please make sure you welcome anonymous contributors as well as logged-in ones! -- Wendy (talk) 14:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : I appreciate for the response right here on my talk page! I'm sure 24 fans and Wikia in general will benefit from a spotlight for this wiki, now that the show is back. We're definitely thankful for your help! And unfortunately, yes, sometimes we miss a few anonymous editors. The past few days were unusually busy, and I spent more time patrolling edits than welcoming new IPs which I really shouldn't have done. Don't worry, you'll see plenty of welcome templates for new IP folks from now on :) 14:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) milo do you want a screencap of the body? it's clearly NOT eric balfour. they would have to credit him as a main cast member even if he was portraying just a body.--Alexisfan07 02:19, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : When I made that I edit, I reverted it because I didn't see that you had just removed it minutes earlier :) If you have a screencap, sure, upload it but if it's a trouble, then I'll definitely take your word on the matter. 04:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Previously on 24 As you may remember, a few months ago i made the image name mistake, I'm starting to upload the "Previously" segment pics for Season 7 and I'm asking that you check them so that I do not make the same mistake again. Thank You —Snsean11 06:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : In reply, I believe the best answer is to refer you to SignorSimon. He's definitely the expert in that area! Basically, though, just make sure that the images are a small or medium filesize. I reduce filesizes by tinkering with the saturation and whiteness degrees in an image program. If Simon doesn't reply or can't help you, let me know and I'll do what I can. 06:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Are goofs/continuity errors allowed? Hello, just joined this website and I'm wondering if goofs and continuity errors are allowed to be posted in the Background info and notes section? I have noticed several errors in season 7 so far that I could add, but I'm wondering if that is allowed. Thanks. SeanPM 14:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : User talk:SeanPM‎. :) --Proudhug 15:44, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Woah, confusing... New messages at the bottom? You really got me there. How are you enjoying Season 7. I've only seen the first two episodes, curse Sky1 for leaving it a week later than you guys get it!!! I hope the next two are good, I'm not looking at any pages relating to them to try to avoid spoilers. I hear there's a "big shock" though, which I'm hoping isn't simply the return of Chloe and Buchanan. Anyway, what I'm here to say is that I'm going to be keeping a bit of a distance in terms of episodes/character pages for obvious spoiler-avoiding reasons, and probably won't make too many edits until the season is over (I say this now, but I don't know if I'll keep it up!) I just thought it would be fair to give you a heads up as I don't want the Wiki to think I've abandoned it. I still plan to write the guide for Trinity, which I will keep doing, and I'll still add quotes and make crew pages, so this isn't the end of me until May! Hope all is well, speak soon. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, not liking the bottom of the page thing here, either, Rook. Ah well. I'm sorry you won't be up-to-speed with us during the season, Simon. That's going to be a major loss to the site. I'm glad you'll be sticking around for other things, though, so all is not lost. So, Sky1 is always going to be a week behind? Very lame. Yeah, the first episode last night had a good surprise, which I'm glad I didn't have spoiled, but I felt episode four was getting a little predictable. But it's still amazing. Hope to see as much of you around as possible! --Proudhug 20:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I'll still float around, because I dont think that the Latest intel page will have many spoilers apart from character names, which is OK. Yeah Sky1 is staying exactly a week behind, we see your last episode the same night you get a new one. Next monday we get the double bill you had last night. It's crazy. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : I definitely understand, Simon; as much fun as editing here can be, reveling in 24 unspoiled is the right of every fan to exercise :) So far Season 7 is certainly enjoyable. Some plot elements are recurrent from former seasons, but that's to be expected of course. Yup, Chloe and Bill do return, but I really did like the manner in which they were re-introduced. Also I'm enjoying the rogues gallery that's accumulating. : The arrangement change here is because most editors look to the bottom of talk pages for the newest threads, and Wikia staffers post and look there too. It's almost universal on the other wikis I've seen, and Wikia has it structured that way intentionally with the Leave Message function. I disagree with it but many users don't seem to understand. The trend here of going in the other direction is a matter of personal prerogative, but I gave up :P I'm trusting it won't be too much of a trouble for you guys? 21:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I think you'll find ...you're the crazy monkey. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm just jealous you posted first! 12:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, what sort of crazy hour in the morning is it in your timezone?! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : It's just before 9am right now. I was up all night because I met a fellow I hadn't seen in 8 years at a pub, so when I came back... any time's a good time to edit 24! 13:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You learn something every day... there's pubs in America!! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Well, we're not Ireland, but we do love our alcohol here! Although, I am ¼ Irish... The place is called the "101 Pub" in my little town of Bogota, right up the street from me. There are about 3 images of it on Google images, perhaps you could look and see if it would qualify or compare to a UK pub? 14:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Haha I have to say it does look like a pretty cool place. It would fit nicely on a street near me. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I'm back! Well, finally, I can click "Leave message" and do things the proper way ^_^. They're not showing 24 in Australia this year, so I have to download them off the internet, which means I can edit 24 Wikia more. I'm sure you'll see more of me :) SteveTalk 11:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) : Not bad, Steve :) 08:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Category organization? Hey Blue Rook! I know I've been off and on with the updates here, but can you explain to me the logic behind reorganizing the categories like that? In other words, how are you prioritizing the order the categories? Apparently, alphabetical order isn't the norm. I'd just like to try to be consistent from now on... --Deege515 06:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : No problem; in character articles, there evolved a precedent of categ arrangement that is without regard to alphabetical order. It's something that developed over time and isn't explicitly obvious. Generally, they are listed in this order: Characters, Day # characters (in order, if multiple), Day # antagonists (if needed), Job/Group-type, Living/Unknown/Dead. The only thing that precedes the basic Characters categ is if he has an "eponymous" categ (like simply the Jack Bauer or David Palmer category). The only things which may follow the final status categ is Mentioned and Featured. 08:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: I've always wondered how this evolved and why we didn't go alphabetically, but just figured it was your baby and didn't want to mess with it, especially since I rarely ever use or pay attention to categories. --Proudhug 02:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Hehheh! It really is something I've decided to be consistent about/enforce, true. Before I started editing, I recall seeing a mostly random, inconsistent organization of categories. However there definitely was a prototype of this system that appeared to compete with the randomness. I chose it when I begot my lovelies Atef El-Khabir and Robert Morrison, and haven't looked back. I like it because it generally states a character's status at the end, and from the beginning of the list onward, it goes from General OOU to more Specific OOU "in chrono order", then General IU to Specific IU for the most part. Alphabetical just seems so disorganized and random to me; I prefer a subjective arrangement (that's still relatively consistent) instead. But more than that, I see it as a little piece of unique tradition around here too :) : Not to go off track too much, but, briefly, how are you guys liking the new season? I've decided to make a sub-page about my thoughts for what it's worth. Basically, though I rail against the season's flaws, I am definitely enjoying it. 04:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: I love that you've sort of taken this as your thing. Before, I would just put them in alphabetically whenever I added any. I figured it was the best way to make sure there were never any duplicates. Perhaps you should implement this into the MoS? Unless you're comfortable with maintaining them yourself. :: Regarding the new season, I'm enjoying it, but I'm still disappointed that it still seems like the writers are being repetitive. I'd actually planned to make some comments on your new page. I likely still will whenever I get some words together. --Proudhug 05:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC)